That 'science thing'
by The-4-ninjas
Summary: A short story of the friendship between Tails and Knuckles. Worth checking out if you are sick of the current style of stories.


Hi everyone, I am really sorry about this update issue.

Oh really? I thought you were being lazy?

Shut up ninja 4! Anyways, sorry. But consider yourself lucky as, after many days of searching, I have found a blackberry app that will allow me to edit .txt files! This explains the poor formatting. As I am typing on my phone. Yup. On my phone. Right now its.. 10:38:06 PM .. And I am lying in bed thinking of some random 1 shot story to write, as I am writing my second language paper in the morning and I really want to forget about that.

So here is a story, one shot or not.

Untitled

A stiff breeze pushed against the canvas, rain thundered down onto the sloped roof. A fox lay, protected in his synthetic cocoon, lightning lit up the sky, followed by thunder that seemed to echo around the forest.

"Eep!" Cried the fox as he tried to bury himself deeper into his enclosed sleeping bag. Another flash lit up the tent, followed by earth shaking thunder, through the sound of the rain pummeling the tent he faintly heard a tree start to fall in the distant, he heard the groaning of its trunk, then the rustling of its leaves as it hit the ground.

The fox shivered as he felt the temperature start to drop inside the tent. He groped around for his E-watch, he soon found it and then he lightly tapped it's screen. It remained dark, as it had been since he pulled himself and his E-watch out of a puddle that he had fallen into, in fact, you couldn't even have called it a puddle, it was more like a miniature lake, he pulled himself out and then found his way back to the tent, where he proceeded to dry himself off and then clamber into his sleeping bag, abandoning his shoes, socks and gloves in the corner of the tent to dry out.

Tails sighed, he resigned himself to listen to the sounds of nature. Lightning flashed down, the fox felt a slight electric tingle go through his body, he quickly folded his ears down, shut his eyes and then he stuffed the opening of his sleeping bag with his pillow. He lay there for a while, the gusts of wind grew more violent as they rocked the tent. He thought back to how he ended up here.

A few days ago:

"But soniccc!" Grumbled Tails, trying his hardest to look downhearted. "Why can't I come with you?" He finished, his words trailing off into silence.

"Uhmm.. Well see Dr. Eggbelly is having another extreme gear race for a chaos emerald in his base.." Explained the hedgehog as he stumbled over his words, the hedgehog turned around to look at Jet, the emerald green hawk winked at sonic.

"Uhhh... and I don't want you to get hurt." Said sonic as a red tinge started growing on his cheeks.

"And why are you going with Jet anyway?" complained Tails.

"Uhh..uh.. He is giving me a lift?" Replied the hedgehog in a non-convincing way.

"But you are always telling me that he is naughty and that I shouldn't go near him!" Commented the kitsune.

"Yeah.. Hehe.. Naughty.." Replied Sonic as he looked down and scratched behind his ear. His cheeks now looked like he had just eaten a Naga Jolokia chilli. "Knuckles look after him for me will ya okay bye!" Spoke the hedgehog, his mouth and legs both going at the same speed as he ran towards Jet's airship. Jet smacked the hedgehog's prosterior as hurried into the airship.

"Uhm. Okay? Bye sonic, good luck with that race.. I guess.. Don't worry about tails, ill look after him." Spoke knuckles, completely believing every word that came out the hedgehog's mouth. The echidna and fox waved as the airship's door started to close, Sonic waved back as Jet snaked his arm around his waist. "So.. I guess I have to look after you I guess?" Queried knuckles.

"I guess." Shrugged the fox.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." Stated knuckles.

"How reassuring." Thought the fox as he rolled his eyes.

"Didn't you say you wanted to do some science thing on my island?" Asked knuckles.

"I guess, I want to see the effect of the master emerald's power on local wildlife and weather syste.." Spoke the fox, his words being cut off by knuckles.

"Okayy thenn.. You lost me at the word 'effect'." He said.

"Wow knuckles! Better than usual!" Exclaimed the fox, as he was genuinely amazed.

"Yeah, I've been reading a book containing a selection of the words of a language, usually arranged alphabetically, giving information about their meanings, pronunciations, etymologies and inflected forms." Replied the echidna.

"A dictionary?" Asked the fox.

"I think it was one of those." Answered Knuckles as he scratched his head. "C'mon the, let's get going."

Present time.

"Grr.. Stupid 'science thing'." Growled tails he pulled himself out of his sleeping bag and stood up so he could look out of a small window of clear plastic. The wind pushed into the tent harder than ever, almost making him fall over, outside, one of the fox's weather data modules flew by, suspended in the air by the force of the wind, tails watched till he it was swallowed up by the darkness, lightning flashed, revealing that it had smashed into a tree and parts were now littering the ground. The thunder made the fox jump, but then something happened, the fox screamed as he felt something latch onto his shoulder, thoughts flashed through his mind. "Could it be a unevolved species of bear? A ravenous bloodsucking splicer?" He thought. The fox said a silent prayer. The creature whisked him around, tails stared into it's deep purple eyes,it opened it's mouth, in the darkness tails could make out the creatures fangs. Perfectly suited to puncture the jugular of his weak body. Tails waited for the end to come. "Relax kid." It spoke.

"Did it just speak?" Tails thought to himself.

"Kid, are you alright?" It spoke again.

"Oh Knuckles its just you!" Gasped the relieved fox.

"Who else would it be? A fairy credited with leaving a child money or a small gift in exchange for a baby tooth that has fallen out and been placed under the child's pillow at night? Hah!" Scoffed knuckles.

"I thought you were some monster that was going to kill me." Explained Tails.

"I'm not that ugly am I?" He joked. "Besides, there isn't anything here that will harm you." Finished knuckles.

"But we're in a forest, there is always stuff trying to harm me."

"But nothing will happen to you." Stated the echidna.

"Oh yeah, and why's that?" Asked the kitsune.

"Because I promised that I would look after you.." Explained Knuckles."

Tails was taken back. "Thanks knuckles.." The said as he looked up at the echidna. "Thanks." He said again.

"C'mere." Directed knuckles as he pulled the fox into a hug. "I said that you would be fine and you will, everything will be fine. Now get some sleep kid, you look like you need it." Spoke knuckles as he then released the fox and then lay back down beneath his blanket.

"Knuckles, can i.."

"I don't see why not." Interrupted the echidna, as if he had read the fox's mind, he lifted up his blanket and patted a section of roll-up mattress beneath him.

The fox laid down next to the echidna. Lightning flashed. In the distance. The fox flinched as the light lit up the tent.

"Hey, don't worry." Spoke the echidna while he rubbed behind the fox's ears.

Elsewhere.

Yes. Elsewhere. Dun dun dun.

"Ah.. That was good, better than good... There is no word to describe how good it was.. Mmh.. Hehe." Panted the blue hedgehog as he attempted to free himself from a tangled sheet. "Hey you got some on you. Hehe." Giggled sonic as he licked some white substance off of the green hawk's face. "We should do this more often, hedgehog." "Yeah" gasped the aforementioned hedgehog.

For all purposes, the last paragraph should be interpreted as sonic and jet ordering a large amount of cream stored in overly large sheets of tinfoil, hence sonic being tangled in sheets and the substance on the hawk's face.

And nothing more!

Well? What do you think of that story? Drop me a line.

Completed at 1:30:34 AM 


End file.
